Jikan Yo Tomare
by Aradia9
Summary: Darien and Serena attend Tokyo University and have known each other for some time. When the time comes for them to be together, how many things can really get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Jikan Yo Tomare  
**By:** Aradia9

**Summary:** Darien and Serena attend Tokyo Uni and have known each other for some time. When the time comes for them to be together, how many things can really get in their way?

**Chapter 1:** Anger & Comfort

Serena sighed as she entered her room, dropping her Blue Bear backpack unceremoniously onto the floor near her bed. Shaking her head some to ruffle the blonde bangs that tickled her eyelashes as she plopped down on her bed. Another full day of work had exhausted her and she had hoped for a relaxing winter break. Pulling her laptop from underneath her bed she set it down beside her and waited for it to boot up from hibernation. Lying back against her celestial bed set, Luna slunk over and decided to make her chest her new bed. Automatically, Serena began to pet her and winced as Luna extended her claws in pleasure, digging them into her breasts. Grabbing the Russian Blue's paws she shook her head and pursed her lips. Before she could chide the cat, Sailor Moon's ringtone began to chime from her phone. Grabbing her sidekick, she picked it up, without looking she failed to realize that it was her ex, Diamond calling.

"Hello?" She responded tiredly as Luna hopped off of her and pranced away to find something interesting to do.

"Hey, it's me..." His voice trailed off and Serena felt her stomach clench at the familiar voice of her former first love. Anger and resentment filled her immediately.

"What's up? It's not like you to call me." She tried to sound nonchalant, but the animosity lingered in her voice like a raw tattoo.

"Yeah well... I have to tell you something and it's going to hurt you... Sere, I love you, but what I'm going to tell you is going to hurt." Diamond sounded so weak that her urge to punch him the face had returned ten fold.

"Alright, so tell me already." She took a deep breath and logged into facebook as he grew some balls to tell her. They had broken up more than a year ago and she had no patience for this. He had been too immature to handle a relationship and she had broken up with him after ten months. It hadn't been an easy thing to swallow for her, but she had made her choice and was fine with it.

"Okay... Well, Molly and I have been dating for the past four months..." He rushed the words out and then let the dead silence be his comfort.

Serena sat there shocked; one of her closest friends and her ex had been dating for the past four months behind her back? Hurt ran rampant through her as she tried to hold back her anger and tears while she stayed on the phone. She had thought it weird that she had called a few months back and heard them hanging out. But she had figured since his brother Sapphire attended the same school it was plausible. Her cerulean eyes darkened with fury and anguish as she chose her words to speak into her phone.

"I NEVER want to speak to you again. Don't call, text, NOTHING. If you hurt her, I'll kill you... Goodbye Diamond and congratulations." She hissed into the phone, venom dripping in every syllable as she ended the call. Before she could comprehend the words, heavy sobs escaped her and she curled into a ball crying.

Her golden locks fanned around her and clung to her face some as she cried. The typical SM look she had adopted most of the time had come undone from pulling at her hair angrily. How could Molly betray her and date the first guy who had broken her heart? She was so confused, her chest hurt and she wanted to break something, but thought against it. She was glad that Raye wasn't home; her best friend and roommate would want to cleanse her soul of the hurt and then kick some ass.

Sitting up slowly, she realized that two hours had passed, her eyes were puffy, face red and she looked like a mess. Her mascara had run and she had wiped her lavender and pink eye shadow across her face. Sniffling she looked at her facebook and decided to update her status. It was never like her to not say how she was feeling; she tended to be an emotional person.

**Serena Tsukino:** is finding out that people you love and trust cannot always be trusted. Why have a heart if it's made to be broken?

Hitting the enter key, she read it again and saw it as a bit over dramatic, but it suited her feelings. Dragging herself off the bed, she walked to her vanity and took a few tissues and make up remover to clean herself up. She looked like a train wreck. Her urges to cry were still intense and she had to fortify any strength she had to not cry. The familiar POP noise of facebook chat was heard and she moved back to her bed. In the bottom toolbar the name Darien Chiba came up. He was a friend of Malachite's; they had spoken a few times but nothing substantial. A few tears escaped, she wiped them away hastily and clicked the tab in curiosity.

**Darien:** Hey, are you okay?  
_**Serena:**_ Okay... Would be farfetched.  
**Darien: **I know we haven't spoken much, but if it's any consolation... I'm here to listen if you need it.  
_**Serena:**_ I just found out that my ex has been dating my close friend behind my back for the past couple months.  
**Darien:** What?!?! That's fucked up. I'm sorry.  
_**Serena:**_ Yeah, me too.  
**Darien:** What are you going to do?  
_**Serena:**_ I think I'm going to go watch Interview with the Vampire; it's my comfort movie... I have a thing for vampires.  
**Darien:** Well, not a lot of people know this, but me too. That's one of my favorite movies.  
_**Serena:**_ Interesting, I didn't peg you for a vampire fan. Do you like biting then? =p  
**Darien:** Maybe... =p Are you feeling any better?  
_**Serena:**_ Yeah, thanks. I'm going to go watch the movie. Ttyl.  
**Darien:** Good, enjoy it. I'll ttyl.

Serena closed out the window and sighed; she wiped her face of the lingering tears and smiled softly. Darien had managed to distract her for a bit and she was grateful. She looked him up on facebook and smirked. He was really, really, REALLY attractive. Tall, dark and gorgeous, she bit her lower lip and pushed the thoughts away for a moment. The image of Diamond and Molly in an embrace made her sick. Pushing herself off her bed she headed down the hall of her apartment to the living room. She would let Lestat and Louis soothe her ache, and try not to think of the gorgeous man who had made her heart feel a bit at ease.

* * *

So, I've decided to start a new story. I know, know, know, KNOW it's been a long time. But I decided to start a new story since I've felt the urge to write so desperately. I'm also going to be updating my Dramoine HP fic ASAP. So expect this story to be raging as well. As always, **READ and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jikan Yo Tomare**  
**By:** Aradia9

**Summary:** Darien and Serena attend Tokyo Uni and have known each other for some time. When the time comes for them to be together, how many things can really get in their way?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon, that belongs to Naoko Takekuchi, but I do own this story. Which is actually based on a true story, so enjoy it and if you're wondering why certain things happened a certain way, it's how it happened in life. Later on that will change.

**Chapter 2:** Tangled Limb Confusion

Serena was anxious, more so than she had expected, Darien had been talking to her for the past two weeks or so and she found herself thinking about him more and more. The flirting and light conversation had led her to forgetting about her problem with Diamond and Molly. The two backstabbers could be happy together, she had no reason to associate with people who had no respect for "the code". Slinging her bag over one shoulder she exited her Spanish class for the day and sighed heavily as she made her way through the throngs of students in the hallway. The code was plain and simple, if someone likes a friend, or they get involved in any sort of way, all other friends are off limits. It's a code that should not be broken because in all honesty, it was wrong and hurt more that a trust was broken. The thoughts only darkened her mood, she felt her sidekick vibrate in her back pocket of her form fitting jeans and she pulled it out flipping it open. Darien's name popped up in her text messaging asking her where she was, they had a movie night planned tonight, it was sort of a date and she was nervous. She had decided on a pair of knee high black boots, tight skinny dark blue jeans and an off the shoulder cream colored camisole that made her creamy skin glow. She felt a little overdressed but tried not to think about it too much, Darien was really cute and she was starting to crush on him, pretty badly. Speed texting back that she would meet him by the library she placed her phone back in the pocket and looked up to see her best friends in the lobby of the building, talking and waiting expectantly.

Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino and Lita Kino, her childhood friends who had decided to pause their busy lives to come and see their best friend made her smile. They had known each other about ten years and she was surprised that they could all find time to meet up and see her today. She quickened her pace and walked into a group hug that she took in, feeling the love, and smiled trying to resist crying. These girls were her sisters, and immediately after hearing the story with Molly and Diamond had decided to have movie nights, filled with chocolate, some wine and pizza. The sentiments had cleared her thoughts, although she was still considering Lita's decision to go to Diamond's house and trash his car.

Slowly breaking from the group hug they walked in a perfect line exiting the building, their meeting was going to be short because they knew she had a date with Darien, which they had not stopped pestering her about. They were nineteen, and high school taunting still never faded. She laughed with them for a bit before heading to meet Darien at the library. Her nerves were shot and she wondered if he would think she looked ridiculous, her hands fidgeted with the end of her top and pulled it down to cover her smooth mid-drift. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the golden locks appeared as a majestic silver gold mane that trailed down to almost the back of her knees. Her bangs ruffled with the wind and she licked her lips, rubbing them together a small zest of strawberry flavored hit her tongue as she saw Darien in her line of vision.

Serena tried her best not to smile, but she couldn't help but beam, he looked absolutely delicious. He had decided on a black Ed Hardy shirt that clung to his muscular body nicely, a gorgeous dragon with skulls and other tattoo designs on the chest. A pair of dark jeans that hung on his hips with a seatbelt belt, some chains hung from the hip, but what caught her attention are the midnight blue eyes meeting hers with a playful sparkle. A soft grin lingered on his tempting lips and she saw his arms open and took his embrace and light kiss on the cheek. His smell lingered in her senses and so did the thought of how perfect their bodies fit together, he smelt like musk with a sharp sense of desire. It would be engraved in her memory forever as the quick hello seemed like an eternity; she tried to shake off the feeling. A goofy smile had appeared on both their faces and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you get the directions for my house? Driving around Tokyo can be a bit complicated if you haven't been to my area before." She said and watched him look at her wide-eyed and shook his head slowly, the shaggy black locks moved like dark waves and she laughed.

"Darien! If you're the one driving, and you've never been to my part of Tokyo, why would you not get directions?" She yelled playfully and swatted his arm, her pretended to be wounded despite his inches towering over her.

"We'll go on a computer and copy them down onto our sidekicks or write them down. Problem solved, but I was sure it was up to you to get the directions." He said affirmatively and winked as she bit her bottom lip pouting a bit.

They joked around as they headed into the library and were given looks which they joked about even more as they quickly found a computer and found the directions from Tokyo U to Serena and Rei's apartment. She was thankful that Rei had decided that she would spend the night at Jadeite's house. Granted, it was her first date with Darien and they were friends, but she knew Rei wasn't going to take any chances with walking in on something. She thought about the situation more and couldn't help but blush some as they finished getting the directions and now it was time to motivate.

They exited the library making small talk, discussing different things, vampires, school, friends, small drama and video games. By the time they reached his car her side hurt from laughing so much. He made her feel so happy and she couldn't stop smiling at his inclination to be so serious and funny. Placing her bag in the back seat she slipped into the front and placed her seatbelt on. He started the car and let them warm up, it was pretty cold, she had hoped that it would be warmer; her outfit wasn't really January weather. Taking out his sidekick he plugged it into charge and then smiled at her again.

"So, since we're going to your house, you're navigating. I'll need to know the directions preemptively so that we don't get lost, okay?" He looked at her and she felt panic fill her because she hated being a navigator.

"Okay, but if we get lost… It's totally not my fault." She laughed and shook her head as he smiled and gave her a reassuring look that they would be just fine. She bit her lip once again and hoped that the ride wouldn't be too bad; at least they could get there in one piece.

Darien's face was shaking his head and sighing and Serena shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, she had totally messed up on a fork on the highway and got stuck taking an extended, much longer way to her house. She had told him that she was bad at navigating, the fork had come out of nowhere and she had picked right when they were supposed to go left. She tried to make light of the situation and as he asked how much farther it was she would make the funeral theme song. Eventually Darien seemed to loosen up some more and they reached her house about forty-five minutes behind schedule. Grabbing their stuff, she felt her stomach twist and her heart begin to race again as they crossed the street and she opened the door to the three family house. He complimented her on the living quarters and they headed up to the middle floor and she unlocked the door and they proceeded inside. She had spent so much time cleaning the place she could remember her sore muscles from the past weekend. Excusing herself for a moment, she walked down the hall to her room and dropped her stuff in there; she noticed Luna sleeping on her bed and smiled softly.

"Wish me luck…" She whispered and thought she heard her cat mew; she smiled and closed her door heading back into the living room.

Darien's mouth was agape as he stared lovingly at her movie collection; she had more than two thousand DVDs in alphabetical order on large bookshelves in the living room. She chuckled and he snapped out of the trance and smiled sheepishly, she shook her head, rolling her eyes some and walked over and snatched the DVD he had brought with him. The movie was a sequel to some B rated movie she had never seen, neither of them had seen it, and he was curious so she went along with it. Putting it into the blu-ray he sprawled out on her couch as she sat on the carpeted floor. They were both expectant that it would be decent, as the movie began, they watched about five minutes before the cheap blood and lame horror music disgusted them. She immediately ejected the movie, standing up she pulled it out of the slot and placed it back in the case.

"Darien, its official that you're not allowed to pick movies anymore… Have you ever seen The Fifth Element?" They both laughed and he shook his head, her cerulean eyes glinted with joy and she snatched up the DVD out of her collection and put it in without another word.

Darien had gotten up to answer a phone call and had returned to the couch to find her laying there and the movie already beginning. He smirked and decided to lie between her legs and watch the movie. Serena huffed and after a few moments they switched places and she lay against him, snuggled between his legs as he stroked her back softly. She felt her eyelids lower some as she heard his heartbeat and it was a bit fast, but not as quick as her racing heart. She was thinking so many things and her urge to kiss him was so great, but she didn't know if it was right to make the first move. She decided to change positions again and now they were spooning on the couch as the watched the movie. She smiled as his fingertips brushed her arm lightly. She bit her lip and whispered the lines of the moving trying to seem unaffected by his feather-like touches. It was when she felt his warm lips on her neck that she jumped a bit and her body went rigid as she felt passionate light kisses and gentle bites on the skin. Her eyes closed tight as she tried to not bite her lower lip, soft gasps and whimpers escaping her. She grabbed the remote and turned off the movie quickly, as she placed the remote down she was now on her back as he loomed over her.

"I guess we're not watching a movie…" She said breathlessly, he chuckled and caught her lips in a fierce kiss that made her senses explode, any words she had were lost as their bodies pressed together.

Their hands moved on each other, exploring every inch as their bodies grinded together, Serena tangled her fingers in his locks and nibbled his lip. A low growl emitted from him and she giggled some as he kneaded her breast making her gasp and squirm. She playfully tried to break out of his hold and he pressed his body against her, pinning her to the couch and she nipped his lip. She could tell that both of them were enjoying this game, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body grinded against him and she felt his erection against her, hot and demanding as she met his fervent kisses from her mouth, down her neckline and eventually to her breasts. He released her breast from the bra and her camisole and sucked avidly on the pink bud till it hardened in his mouth from his teasing. She gasped and writhed in delight at his hot tongue on her skin, her nails raked his back. He repeated the affection to her other breast, her skin was alighted and she desired him more than her body demanded water to survive. As he unbuttoned her jeans their phone simultaneously began to ring. Both of them groaned and separated for a moment, fixing themselves, she had removed her hands from caressing his erection through the boxers and her top. They spoke quickly into their phone calls, and then hung up, looking at each other in the dark, the silhouettes from the light outside showed their eyes to be darkened with lust and desire. It took only a matter of moments before they were lying on the carpet, tangled limbs once more.

As if his hands were lightning, they disappeared in her pants and slipped past her panties like a breeze, his fingers plunged into her dripping body. She arched and moaned his name as he began to thrust hard, deep and fast into her as she gasped and moaned. His thumb rubbed her until she felt electricity in her body from her head to her toes. Her gasps and breathing quickened as she felt herself coming closer to an orgasm, she didn't want to be the only one pleasured, but could she have sex with him right now? Despite her better judgment she wanted to so badly, when he pulled out a condom she shook her head and he kissed her gently. It was affirmation that he wouldn't pressure her and she thought her heart would sore at the sentimentality. Before she could stop herself, she was arching and seeing stars as an orgasm shook through her body and his fingers continued its onslaught. Slowly he stopped and when his hand emerged she took it from him and sucked the fingers clean which he responded in a fierce kiss and grinded against her soaked panties. She moaned and pulled him closer her body grinding against him again, she heard him growl and their desire swarmed around them. She wanted him so badly and she knew the condom sat right in his pocket. Once again the blaring of a cell phone went off and they had to separate reluctantly as he saw a name on the phone and exited the living room. Lying there on the floor, Serena felt high, she wanted to stay in those moments with him forever, and looking at the clock she sat up and gasped. It was almost four in the morning, they had class and he had a long drive back home, he lived on the other side of Tokyo. She slowly got herself up and turned the lights on as Darien returned back into the living room and snatched her close kissing her deeply.

"I wasn't going to pressure you Serena, I hope you know that." He said softly as their foreheads pressed together and she tried to resist a bright smile.

"I know Darien… I just… I want to be in a relationship if I'm going to go that far with someone." She said shakily, it was a serious thing for her and she hoped that he wouldn't be off put by her statement.

"Sere… I like you, a lot. But, I need to figure out what that means first, okay?" He said tenderly as he brushed a stray golden lock from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Serena nodded softly and after a few more moments in each other's arms, Darien got his stuff and they said their goodbyes. Another long hug before he kissed her on the forehead once more before he left. Closing the door, she ran a hand through her hair, and realized the ponytail must have come undone through all their moving about. A deep sigh escaped her, she was still electrified from their entanglement, but her mind ran rampant with the idea of being with Darien. She liked him, a lot more than she had realized and he had to figure some things out first, but what? If he had no problem driving all the way here and being intimate with her, what was there left to think about? She headed to her room, her mind running faster than the blood pumping through her body as she wondered what would lie ahead for the two of them.

* * *

Rawr! So another chapter has been completed. Thank you for the reviews so far, the author alerts, favorite stories, etc. My Dramoine fic is going well too and I hope that you will continue to keep up. So please review and keep my story alive, reccommend it to others or other fun stuff like that. Please give me your opinions, you'll see more of the other girls later in the story. So no worries, they were cameo for a reason in this chapter, but I promise they will be around.

Sidenote: Just in case anyone is wondering, I promise that Darien is not conflicted because of another woman. I wrote in the disclaimer, it's based on a true story, so you'll find out more things later.

P.S - I turned 20 on Wednesday.

Until the next chapter, R&R and take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jikan Yo Tomare**  
**By:** Aradia9

**Summary: **Darien and Serena attend Tokyo Uni and have known each other for some time. When the time comes for them to be together how many things can really get in their way?

**Chapter 3:** Sweet Nothings/ Questions

Serena was more than confused, the night at her house with Darien had been more than two weeks ago and she had not heard anything substantial from him. She had understood that he liked her and he needed to figure out what that meant. But, did he expect her to sit around and wait for him to give her an answer? It put her on edge that she saw him at school everyday and he said hi and hung out but never mentioned it again. She was furious and confused, so she took matters into her own hands.

Her curiosity had consumed her to the point where she had consulted Malachite on the matter. Malachite and Darien were best friends and had gone to high school together, so he could possibly shed some insight. What she had come to find out had left a deep pit in her stomach. According to Malachite, Darien had a long term relationship that ended pretty badly before they had started talking more recently. His ex's name was Natalia and apparently she had broken his heart. She had decided one day that she was sick of him and dropped him without hesitation. Since then Darien has been guarded about talking to girls on an intimate level.

"So, that's the current situation... Darien has a wounded heart from his ex, and I don't know what to do..." Serena exhaled heavily, looking at her cup of French Vanilla coffee and wishing for answers in the creamy swirl.

The young woman who sat across from Serena was one of her friends from college that she consulted quite regularly. Her girls at home knew the situation and had given all they could to help. But, honestly her only option was to wait. Serena was not sitting well with sit down and shut up. Darien was hanging out with her as if they hadn't been tangled up in each other all over her living room. She huffed once more and blew harshly, ruffling the golden bangs. A soft chuckle escaped her companion, initiating a soft glare from the cerulean eyed beauty.

Scarlet Sullivan was a beautiful woman, and a close ally to Serena. She was relatively the same height, shimmering honey brown locks, creamy skin, dazzling green eyes and voluptuous curves that made Serena feel like she had the body of a middle schooler. But, she was a black widow and quite the bitch to others. Her soft spot for Serena made them instantly close because of their loud and expressive personalities.

"Babygirl, you have to give him some time. Granted, neither you nor I have the patience for relatively ANYTHING; it's not a good idea to ask him about it. Worse case scenario it'll land up pushing him away." Her green eyes watched her friend huff and play with her long locks in agitation. A chuckle escaped her once more as she watched what she considered, her little sister to spaz out.

"Scarlet. You can't hook up with someone and tell them you like them and then act like nothing happened. It's total bullshit!" The blonde groaned and tugged at her pigtails, her small tantrum was amusing.

"Sure you can, guys do it all the time. I'm not saying its right, but it's not uncommon sweetheart." She shook her head and gave a tender look as Serena sighed heavily and absently drank her coffee.

Darien had just entered the cafeteria and was looking around for a familiar face. Scarlet could see him over Serena's shoulder as she looked out, over thinking the situation once more. Darien recognized her, they had become friends as well through Serena, and so he strode over. Leaning down he gently kissed Serena on the cheek, she jumped in her seat, startled and relaxed as she saw him. Scarlet returned the common hello and smirked softly at Serena's transparency for the dark haired man. He whispered something in Serena's ear. Her eyes became luminous before they moved to Scarlet and she waved her off, a signal that she would be here and watch her belongings. In a moment Serena and Darien were exiting the cafeteria, leaving Scarlet to her thoughts and coffee.

Serena and Darien emerged from the elevator on the penthouse floor of the building. It was chilly and they had both left their coats in the basement. They exited the doors and looked out to the view of the buildings below and afar. The lights reflected in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile at the myriad of luminescence in front of her. She gasped softly as Darien's arms slid around her waist and held him close to her. She closed her eyes and felt her heart racing; she was going to get her answer. Slowly, he spun her around and despite their height difference; every inch of them was touching.

She looked up at him and smiled his cobalt eyes shimmered despite their dark shade. His dark shaggy hair was ruffled by the wind and she wanted to tangle her fingers in it. He leaned closer and her eyes closed as their lips met tenderly. Her chest warmed instantly, her arms linking around his neck as he held her close to him. He cupped her ass and she giggled, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held onto her and deepened the kiss, his tongue teased hers and she nibbled his lip playfully. Moments passed and small kisses lingered before he set her down and just gazed at her. She laughed softly and raised a slender brow.

"What Darien? Why do you keep staring at me?" She watched him with avid curiosity, but his face was this odd serene seriousness.

"I wanted to see... If I could get lost in your eyes." He said barely above a whisper and continued to gaze into her eyes.

"A-And can you?" She was taken aback and could scarcely hear anything but the blood pumping in her ears.

"Yeah..." He smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead before slowly releasing her from the hold.

Serena was floating, she couldn't believe that after all this time he would say something like that. She felt high, and imagined that her face looked the same. She heard him call her name once or twice and snapped out of the reverie. He was back inside by the elevator and looking at her with a fierce amusement. She blinked rapidly and felt her face heat up as she ran back inside and stood beside him waiting. She was wondering what the answer was then, she was tired of waiting. The doors dinged open and she entered it and waited for them to close before she asked.

"Um... Can I ask if you've figured things out yet? About... us?" She hated how insecure and small her voice sounded and tried to not look at him expectantly, so she stared at the descending numbers.

"No, I haven't. I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now and I still need to figure things out before I can decide." His voice sounded distant and she felt her heart sink.

Silence was her best option right now, so she looked straight ahead. When the doors opened for the basement she exited first. It took about a minute to get back to Scarlet who could see her expression and sighed; she closed her textbook on Jewish history and waited for the onslaught of anger the blonde was going to express. Darien's expression was calm; he grabbed his things and slipped them on with ease. He said his farewells with a parting kiss on their cheek and told Serena he would talk to her later. She responded with a cheery indifference, but the rage and confusion swam in those beautiful blue orbs.

Once Darien had finally left the cafeteria, Serena proceeded to tug at her pigtails violently. Scarlet gave her a chastising look which made her rest her forehead on the table. She was shaking quite a bit and Scarlet knew it would be nothing good. Putting her textbook away she sipped her second coffee, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Tell me what happened, Babygirl."

* * *

So! Another chapter finished and some things have been revealed and some things have become more confusing. So read and review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
